


Not Good For You

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Broken Hearts, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Jealousy, Just kiss and make up already, M/M, Nigel kicks ass, Party, Physical hurt/comfort, Relationship Problems, Seriously I want happy!SpacePups!!!, This isn't the way their relationship is supposed to be, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Violence, alcohol drinking, couple fights, sad!Adam, sad!Nigel, sad!SpaceDogs babies, scared!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: Nigel comes to Adam's rescue, causing a bit of tension in their relationship.





	1. The Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place towards the beginning of their relationship, several months before [Meeting Mrs. Raki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5761540/chapters/13275397).

As soon as Nigel walked through the door, he knew the plans for the evening had been a bad idea. Adam squeezed his hand and pressed up against his side. Nigel stopped inside the threshold of his best friend's apartment and turned to face his wide-eyed puppy.

"You sure about this?" Nigel asked.

It was the playoffs and Marty had invited some friends over to eat and drink and cheer the Rangers on to victory from the comfort of his living room. Marty had told everyone to bring whomever they pleased and from the size of the gathering, they all seemed to have taken the invitation seriously.

Adam swallowed thickly, his eyes wandering around the room. Nigel followed his gaze to the people milling about the modestly sized space. He didn't recognize half of the faces. And he knew Adam would recognize even fewer.

He squeezed Adam's hand. "We don't have to stay."

"No," Adam muttered. "It's okay."

But Nigel knew better. It wasn't okay. And it _wouldn't be_ okay. If the expression on Adam's face hadn't been enough to convey that, the churning in Nigel's stomach should have been.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Adam insisted.

Nigel let it go. He shouldn't have, but it was early in their relationship, and he didn't want to be the overprotective boyfriend. He wanted to protect Adam, of course, but he was still working to find a nice balance. And he wasn't yet sure how Adam felt about the whole thing.

"Just remember," Nigel said, leading Adam farther into the apartment. "The rest of the weekend is completely up to you."

Adam offered a small smile.

"Any ideas what you would like to do yet?"

"I have a couple of ideas."

"Care to share?"

"No."

Nigel smirked. He thought at first that Adam was simply being playful, but the look on his face said otherwise. His smile -- as forced as it had been -- had disappeared. His eyebrows turned up at the inside corners and his eyes were wider than normal. He glanced around the room, but his eyes were mostly downcast.

"Adam--" he began but was quickly cut off.

"Good evening, gentlemen!"

Nigel looked up to see his best friend approach. Marty wore a wide, crooked smile. He had a beer bottle in hand and as he approached, Nigel could smell the alcohol on him.

"Fuck's sake, man. Did you save some beer for the rest of us?"

Marty chuckled. "I got a little carried away." He turned to Adam and said, "Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

Adam nodded. "Thanks."

"You guys care for a beer?"

Nigel grinned. "I thought you'd never fucking ask." He squeezed Adam's hand, which he hadn't let go of, and the two of them followed Marty to the kitchen. The room was less crowded, but a few people milled about.

The marbled countertop -- which Nigel knew from his frequent visits was generally pristine -- was covered in pizza boxes, paper plates, and empty beer bottles.

"You two are sexy."

Nigel turned to see a guy he didn't recognize, leaning against the end of the counter and looking Nigel and Adam up and down.

"What the hell."

"That's Brett," Marty said. "He has said that to, literally, every person at this party. And you thought _I_ was drunk."

"Who the hell is Brett?"

"He's Duncan's cousin." Marty opened the refrigerator and rummaged inside.

"Who the hell is Duncan?"

"Ray's friend."

"Ah, finally a familiar name. You weren't kidding about inviting everyone and their brother, were you?"

"Everyone and their cousin, anyway. Here." Marty emerged from the refrigerator with an arm full of beers. He handed one to Nigel and held one out to Adam.

"No, thanks," Adam said.

"All right. Well, they're in here if you change your mind." Marty tucked the extra beer back into the refrigerator and then snatched a bottle opener from the top of the counter. He opened Nigel's bottle first and then his own.

Nigel took a long pull from his bottle and let out a satisfied _“Ah”_ at the end.

"There's some pizza on the counter," Marty said. "Feel free to help yourselves."

"Great. Thanks."

Marty excused himself to mingle, and Nigel turned towards the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Are you hungry, love?"

Adam shook his head.

"You haven't eaten since lunch."

"I'm okay."

Nigel tilted his head, fixing Adam with a stare.

"I'll eat later."

"Mmhmm." Nigel set his beer on the counter and then proceeded to grab two clean plates. He opened a box of pizza and tossed two slices on one plate and a single slice on the second plate. He slid the latter in front of Adam.

"Nigel, I said I wasn't hungry."

"Just nibble at it."

Adam looked down at the pizza and frowned.

Nigel furrowed his brow. "You like pizza, right?" He quickly racked his brain, thinking back to the meals they had shared together over the past few months. He could think of half a dozen instances off the top of his head where they had eaten pizza.

"Yes."

"You haven't eaten. You like pizza. There's pizza here. You're not...dieting, are you?" He looked over Adam's thin frame.

"Of course not," Adam said. Then, he lowered his voice. "I just..."

"You just what?" Nigel asked softly.

"I'm nervous."

"Oh."

"I can't eat when I'm nervous."

"I see."

Adam glanced up at him, frowning. "It's a little weird, I know."

"It's not weird." Nigel took a step closer and gently rubbed Adam's back. "I just didn't think of that. I should have."

"I can eat later."

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"I don't want you to starve."

Adam folded his arms across his chest. "I won't."

Nigel refrained from sighing. "If you change your mind, just let me know, okay?"

"I will."

The two of them spent the next hour mingling. In all honesty, Nigel mingled while Adam squeezed his hand and clung to his side. Nigel didn't mind. Nigel never minded Adam seeking comfort from him. He just wished Adam felt more at ease. Nigel thought about suggesting that they leave, but Adam seemed insistent that they stay. Nigel knew Adam was only doing it for Nigel's benefit.

Adam had seemed reluctant from the start. When Nigel had brought up the party, he had seen the anxiety fill Adam's eyes. And he had been completely surprised when Adam had actually agreed to accompany him. Nigel had insisted that they didn't need to go if Adam wasn't comfortable with it, but Adam had said that he wanted to try. Nigel couldn't argue with that, so the decision had been made. But as the night went on, Nigel could feel the tension building.

The party-goers continued to eat and drink. And the more they drank, the louder they became. And the louder they became, the more nervous Adam looked. By the start of the third period, the Rangers were down by one goal. The crowd at the party had thinned out significantly. Only the die-hard hockey fans and a few others remained. Nigel had downed several beers and had lost count of the amount of pizza he had consumed. He had stuck with Adam the entire night, but when the Rangers scored late in the third period to tie the game, the living room erupted with cheers. Nigel tried to keep his cheering to a minimum for Adam's sake, but the others were not quite as sensitive to Adam's tendency to get overwhelmed.

And when the group grew too boisterous, Adam let go of Nigel's hand and quietly said, "I'll be right back."

Adam was on his feet and halfway across the room before Nigel even had a chance to ask if he was all right. He stood up and prepared to follow, but then Adam slinked into the bathroom. Nigel frowned, hoping he'd just had too much water.

Nigel sat again and split his attention between the game and the bathroom door. But he was distracted when the Rangers scored to take the lead and the room erupted once again. When he turned back, the bathroom door was open and the light was off. But Adam hadn't returned. Frowning again, Nigel got to his feet.

***

Adam's nerves were on edge. He wanted to leave, but he knew Nigel was having fun, and he didn't want to ruin his time.

He had thought the party would be shorter. He had never watched an entire hockey game in his life, and he didn't realize it would last so long. He also hadn't realized that there would be so many people at the party. Most of them had left by the second intermission -- Nigel had corrected him about the proper term for it -- but the ones who remained were all very drunk. Adam didn't have a problem with alcohol, but it seemed to make them all very loud, and that made Adam nervous.

The cheering had gotten to be too much. It was too loud and overwhelming. Plus, it had been half a day since he had eaten, and Adam's stomach was starting to feel sick from the lack of food.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, hoping to find a nice, quiet place to calm down. He sat on the edge of the bath tub, but a few moments later, someone knocked at the door. He had sighed and left the bathroom, hurrying to the kitchen instead.

The room was practically empty. The only other person present was the very drunken Brett. He smiled when Adam entered.

"Hey."

"Hi," Adam uttered. He wanted to stand in a corner and wait until the game was over so that he and Nigel could leave. But he thought that would look strange. Instead, he walked to the sink. He reached up to a cabinet and opened it. He found a stack of plates inside and closed the door. He moved on to another cabinet and then another until he finally found a shelf of glasses. He pulled one down and went to the sink where he filled the glass with water from the tap.

As he took a sip, he felt a hand on his back. Sure that Nigel had entered the room, he turned around. But when he, instead, saw Brett standing in front of him, he nearly dropped the full glass of water.

"Oh."

Brett grinned. "It's all right."

Adam swallowed thickly. Brett's breath was strong. Nearly everyone had been drinking for hours, but nobody’s breath had been as pungent as Brett's. Of course, he was the only one -- besides Nigel -- who had stood so close to Adam.

A moment later, Brett's hand was on Adam's waist. "I wasn't joking earlier," he slurred.

"What are you talking about?" Adam tried to back up but the counter dug into the small of his back.

"You are very sexy." Brett reached up with his other hand and brushed a lock of hair away from Adam's forehead.

"I-I have a boyfriend," Adam blurted out.

"Yeah, I saw. He's not too bad either."

Adam felt his throat close up. He had been sure that that would deter the man from any additional advances. But it hadn't. He didn’t know what else to say.

"People weren't meant to be monogamous. Besides, I'm sure we could get him on board."

"I don't know what that means."

"With us. The three of us."

"I don't think he'd like that."

Brett tilted his head. "No?" His gaze dropped, and Adam thought Brett was staring at his lips.

Adam clutched the glass of water in front of his chest with both hands.

Brett chuckled. "You're a nervous little bird, aren't you?" Then, he lifted both hands and massaged Adam's shoulders.

Adam squirmed. "Please, don't."

Brett let go but continued smiling. He was still directly in front of Adam who began to feel trapped.

"I think I should go back out there."

Brett leaned close and whispered, "You don't want to be out there."

Adam frowned. Brett was right. He didn't want to go back to the living room. He wanted Nigel, but he didn't want to walk back into all the noise and people. Adam found himself agreeing. "No, I don't."

Brett grinned. He gently wrapped his fingers around the top of the glass Adam held. Adam let him take it and watched as he set it on the counter beside the sink.

Adam turned back to look at him again, his brow furrowed. "What are you—"

His question was cut off when Brett leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to Adam's.

Adam squirmed and shrieked, "What are you doing?!"

"Shh, it's all right." Brett caressed Adam's cheek and then took a step forward, pinning Adam's body to the counter.

"I didn't mean that I wanted _this_."

"No?" Brett asked, his eyebrows lifting. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Is that a 'yes' you want this?"

"No."

Both of Brett's hands were on Adam's waist moments later. "I think you'll change your mind."

"No, I won't. I don't want to be with you." Adam tried to push Brett's hands away, but the other man wouldn't let go. "Please, stop."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, but--"

"Good. I just want a chance. What's so wrong with that?"

"I...I have a boyfriend. And you are very drunk."

"Yes, I am." Brett chuckled. "You know. I don't think I even know your name." He paused and then asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Adam, but--"

"Adam," he breathed. "I like it."

"Thank you," Adam felt himself saying.

Then Brett's lips were on his again and his body was pressed against Adam's. Brett's hands pulled Adam to him tightly and then slid down and firmly gripped Adam's butt.

Adam turned his head away and tried to twist out of the man's grip. He tried to push Brett back away from him, but the bigger man wouldn't budge.

His nerves were out of control. His breathing picked up, he felt his heart thumping quickly in his chest, and he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands. He didn't want to look at Brett, but he was afraid of what might happen if he turned away.

Brett stared at him with intense eyes. Adam couldn't read the emotion behind them, and he was sure that he didn't want to. He was about to try to squirm free when a familiar voice boomed from across the room.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Nigel!"

"This one's playing hard to get," Brett said. Then, he gripped Adam's ass again.

Adam squirmed but before he could try to push Brett away again, the man was ripped away from him. Adam flinched as Nigel wrapped his arm around the man's neck and wrestled him to the floor.

Adam's entire body shook, but he felt relief wash over him as he watched Nigel rescue him. But then Nigel began to punch the man. He drew his fist back and slammed his knuckles into the man's face over and over and over again.

Adam's throat closed up and he backed away until he was tucked into a corner of the room. People began filing into the kitchen, shouting and rushing over to Nigel and Brett.

Feeling tears sting his eyes, Adam turned and hurried out of the room.


	2. Tending Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pummeling Brett into the kitchen floor, Nigel finds his scared puppy locked in the bathroom.

Nigel set his beer on the coffee table and wound his way through the people. Adam wouldn't have left the apartment without saying anything, so Nigel assumed he had gone to the kitchen. Most people were in the living room, and he figured it was a relatively quiet place to get away from the commotion.

Nigel felt bad. He hadn't meant to drive Adam away. He hadn't wanted that at all. He hadn't meant to make Adam feel uncomfortable. He was determined to convince Adam it was time to go. If Adam insisted on staying for Nigel, the latter was prepared to convince Adam that he was ready to go home.

When Nigel entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see that Adam was not alone. But that was not the only thing that surprised him. Adam was leaned back against the sink counter, and some guy -- Brett, if he remembered correctly -- was pressed up against him. His hands on him. His _lips_ on him.

Nigel's stomach sank. Maybe Adam hadn't slipped away for peace and quiet after all.

"What the fuck is going on?" He gritted his teeth, but even as he said it, he could see Adam struggling.

Adam squirmed and looked at Nigel. The puppy's eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Nigel!" His voice broke and he continued to struggle.

"This one's playing hard to get."

Nigel looked at the fucker whose hands were on Adam. On his ass, no less. Nigel's jaw hurt from clenching it so hard, and before he knew it, he was across the room.

He wrapped his arm around the man's neck and tugged him backwards. He stumbled away from Adam, and Nigel spun him around, throwing him to the kitchen tile. Before the man had a chance to get up, Nigel pounced on him, punching him in the face. The man groaned but continued to struggle. Nigel hit him again. And before he knew it, his muscle memory had taken over. He punched the man again and again until blood seeped from several wounds on his face and he had stopped struggling.

Nigel wanted to continue. He wanted to beat the man into the floor. He wanted to make sure that he couldn't hurt anyone again. But muffled voices neared and then Nigel felt a solid grip around both of his biceps. He was being pulled backwards, off of Brett. He was pulled to his feet, but he wanted to jump on the man again and keep going. But then Brett was blocked from his view, and he looked up into the face of the person in front of him.

"Calm down, brother," Marty said. His hands were on Nigel's shoulders then. Firm, but gentle.

Nigel panted but let his muscles relax, and then suddenly, the grip around his biceps loosened and two more of his friends appeared at his sides.

"You okay?" one of them asked.

Nigel nodded reflexively. He knew he was physically all right. The asshole on the floor had taken the entirety of the beating. Nigel's hand ached but, other than his busted knuckles, it didn't feel injured. But mentally, he was far from okay. He had nearly beaten a man to death. If his friends hadn't pulled him away, he might have done just that.

He was right back where he had started. Right back to the streets of Romania. He was the same person he had always been. Hurting people the same way he always had.

_No_.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He told himself that this time was different. He hadn't been retaliating or sending a message. He had done it to help. He had done it to protect Adam.

_Adam_.

He sucked in a breath and turned to where he had left Adam by the sink. He wasn't there. He spun around, scanning the room which had filled with people. But he didn't see Adam.

_Adam was gone_.

"Where did he go?" Nigel croaked.

"I don't know," Marty said gently. "Come on."

"No. I have to find him. I have to--"

"We'll look for him." Marty slid his hand to Nigel's back and ushered him out of the kitchen.

Once they were out of the room, Nigel glanced around the living room. There were only a couple of people left in the room, and they both stared at Nigel as though he might attack them too.

"Where did he go?" he asked them pointedly. If they were going to gawk, they could at least make themselves useful.

One of them pointed and said, "Bathroom."

Nigel spun around, leaving Marty behind as he hurried to the bathroom door. He tapped a knuckle of his left hand against the wood and softly said, "Adam?"

He heard a sniffle from the other side.

"Puppy, it's me."

When Adam said nothing, Nigel felt a lump form in his throat. Adam was ignoring him. He didn't want to talk to him.

_Was Adam afraid of him?_

"Adam, my love, are you all right?"

Silence.

"Please, darling," he whispered, resting his forehead against the door. "Just let me know you're okay. I'll leave you alone after that if you want."

Adam still didn't respond, but a few moments later, Nigel heard a _click_. He pushed off the door and then it opened a crack. Adam peered up at him.

Nigel took a step back, hoping not to scare Adam. "Are you okay?"

Adam sniffled and shrugged.

Nigel furrowed his brow, looking Adam over as best he could with the limited view. If he was hurt, Nigel silently swore that he would march back into that kitchen and finish the job.

Adam opened the door further and stepped aside.

Nigel hesitated and then took a tentative step forward. When Adam didn't slam the door in his face, he continued into the bathroom. Adam shut the door behind him and locked it. Then, he leaned back against it, folded his arms, and sniffled quietly.

Nigel slowly reached out a hand. Adam looked at it. He didn't take it, but he took a small step forward, frowning deeply.

Nigel decided to risk it. He closed the gap between them and gently pulled Adam into his arms. When Adam didn't fight it, Nigel squeezed his puppy and rubbed his back.

"Are you hurt?" Nigel whispered.

Adam shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Adam nodded.

Nigel breathed a small sigh. But he wasn't entirely relieved.

Adam was incredibly upset. He hadn't said a word since Nigel had found him, and his body shook in Nigel's arms. Nigel wanted to kill Brett for doing that to his puppy. But he wasn't sure what the right move was. His former self wouldn't have hesitated, but he cared about more than just himself nowadays. He cared more about Adam than anything else, and he wasn't sure what would make his puppy happy.

"What should I do?" Nigel whispered.

Adam was silent momentarily, and then he quietly said, "Stay with me."

Nigel squeezed Adam tightly. "Okay."

The two of them stood in the middle of the bathroom floor until Adam’s body ceased its shaking. Nigel held onto him but pulled back slightly to look at him. Adam looked up at him with wide eyes. Nigel reached up and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Adam glanced down and gasped quietly. Then, he took a hold of Nigel’s right hand and frowned.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m okay,” Nigel assured him. His knuckles were bloody but his hand would be okay. He had been in enough similar situations to know the extent of the damage.

“Are you sure? It could be broken.”

Nigel shook his head. “It’s not.”

Adam continued to frown down at his hand. “Well, it’s bleeding.”

“Yeah. It’ll be okay, though.”

“We need to take care of it.”

After what had happened, Adam was still worried about him. Nigel couldn’t help but smile. “We will.”

“I wonder if Marty has some things we can use,” Adam began.

“Let’s see.” He turned away from Adam and went to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged inside.

“ _Nigel_.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Adam.

“We need to ask him first.”

“He won’t mind.”

“Nigel.”

Nigel wanted to argue that he knew Marty better than Adam did. He wanted to assure Adam that his friend wouldn’t mind. But Adam was adamant, and Nigel didn’t want to cause him anymore stress. He sighed and closed the medicine cabinet.

“Fine. I’ll go ask him.”

Adam nodded. “Thank you.”

As Nigel walked past Adam, he gently squeezed his forearm and leaned in, kissing the side of his head. “Stay here, love.”

“Okay.” Adam folded his arms and then sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

Nigel opened the door enough to slip through and closed it behind him. As he re-entered the living room, he found Marty standing nearly where he had left him. But he was turned away, facing the doorway to the kitchen.

People began filing out of the kitchen and then Brett appeared. His face was bloody and he was being supported by his cousin – who Nigel had met earlier in the evening – and one of Nigel’s friends.

The cousin, Duncan, looked up as they entered the living room and he glared at Nigel. “You’re a fucking psychopath,” Duncan said.

Nigel clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Marty turned around and looked surprised to see Nigel standing there. Then, he walked over and stood in front of Nigel.

“You all right?” he asked, gently gripping one of Nigel’s arms.

Nigel knew Marty was attempting to keep him from attacking anyone else.

“Fucking fine,” Nigel muttered, leaning to the side slightly to watch as Duncan and Ray helped Brett to the door of the apartment.

“And Adam?”

“He’s not injured.”

Duncan continued to glance in Nigel’s direction, glaring each time.

“I should have fucking killed him,” he muttered.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Then both of Marty’s hands were on Nigel’s upper arms, gripping firmly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? He was trying to force himself on Adam.” Then he raised his voice so the rest of them could hear him and said, “That asshole got what he deserved.”

“Come on,” Marty said.

“And now you’ll be going to jail for that freak,” Duncan said.

Nigel’s whole body felt electrified. “What the fuck did you say?” He sidestepped Marty and started towards him.

Marty hurried around him and grabbed his arm again. “Stop.”

Nigel tried to push past him, but Marty wasn’t a small man. And certainly not a weak one. He held onto Nigel and glanced over his shoulder.

“Ray, get them out of here, now.”

“Let go of me,” Nigel growled, struggling to break free of Marty’s grasp.

“Nigel, stop.” Marty held on tightly. Then he leaned in close and whispered, “Think about Adam.”

Nigel panted and his heart pounded in his chest, but he thought about Adam. Beautiful, scared Adam who was waiting for him in the bathroom. Nigel stopped struggling.

Marty put some force behind his grip and ushered Nigel away. Nigel didn’t bother fighting him. He let Marty lead him back towards the bathroom. When they reached the door, Nigel glanced over his shoulder to see Ray and Duncan hauling Brett through the apartment door and out into the hallway.

Nigel leaned back against the bathroom door and scrubbed his palms over his face. Marty’s hand was firmly planted against his shoulder.

“You’re bleeding,” Marty said.

Nigel dropped his hands to his side and nodded. “That’s why I was coming back out. Adam wanted me to ask if you had some supplies we could use to tend to it.”

“Of course,” Marty said gently. “I can get them for you if you’d like.”

Nigel nodded. Then, he pushed off the door and knocked gently. “Love, it’s me.”

“Come in.”

Nigel opened the door and poked his head inside. “Marty’s with me.”

“Okay.” Adam was still seated on the edge of the tub, his arms folded across his chest.

The two of them stepped inside. Marty gathered some supplies and set them out on the sink counter.

“If you need anything else, just let me know.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, getting to his feet.

“Are you all right?” Marty said, turning to Adam.

Adam nodded but let his gaze fall.

“Okay. Take your time. I’m going to go kick everyone out.”

“Great,” Nigel muttered.

Marty left the room and Adam locked the door. Then, they both stood at the sink while Adam tended to Nigel’s busted knuckles. Once the blood was washed away, they could see that the wounds were not too bad. Adam finished cleaning his hand, added antiseptic, and then bandaged his knuckles.

When Adam was finished, Nigel pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. “Thanks, darling.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam mumbled against his shoulder.


	3. A Night Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel walks Adam home, and things seem a little off between them.

Nigel walked Adam home. He had offered to stay and help Marty clean up his apartment, but Marty insisted they head home. Nigel apologized for his part in the chaos of the evening, but Marty had waved him off, telling him not to worry about it. Nigel knew he had meant it too, which made Nigel feel even worse about the whole thing. But he could worry about that later. His priority was to take care of Adam and make sure he was okay.

When they arrived at Adam’s apartment less than a half hour later, they climbed the front steps and then Adam stopped. Nigel waited for him to unlock the door, but he didn’t.

“Are we going inside?” Nigel asked.

“I think I just want to go to bed,” Adam said gently.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Is that all right?”

Nigel nodded despite the discomfort in his stomach. His nerves were on edge, and Adam’s demeanor made him even more anxious.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nigel asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you upset with me?”

Adam shook his head. But he stared at the ground as he did so.

“Are you sure?”

Adam nodded, still not looking at Nigel.

“You seem upset, though. Are you scared of me?”

“I’m not. And no.”

“Why won’t you look at me, then?”

Adam lifted his gaze and met Nigel’s eyes for a few seconds. Nigel stepped closer and leaned in, gently kissing Adam on the lips.

Adam returned the gesture, but Nigel thought there was something lacking in it. His stomach tightened, and he suddenly felt as though he might be sick. But he didn’t know what to do about it. He hoped that Adam just needed some time to calm down from the evening.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Nigel said. Then, he forced a small smile. “I expect to be wowed by whatever you’re planning for the weekend.”

The corners of Adam’s mouth turned up, but the smile looked as forced as Nigel’s. “Okay.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Night.”

Nigel hesitated, waiting to see what Adam would do next. But he didn’t move. He seemed to be waiting for Nigel to act. He was probably waiting for Nigel to turn and leave, but instead, Nigel gently pulled Adam to him and wrapped his arms around his puppy.

Adam slowly slid his arms around Nigel’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Nigel didn’t want to let go. He had a bad feeling that if he did, he may never get to hug Adam again.

***

Once Adam was inside his apartment, he locked the door and leaned back against it. He was exhausted.

He didn’t want to think about the night. It hadn’t gone well, and he preferred not to relive it at the moment. Inevitably, his mind would eventually dwell on the events of the night, but he decided to try to hold them off for as long as possible.

He pushed off the door and went to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and dropped them in the hamper and then climbed into the shower. He turned on the faucet and leaned against the shower wall, closing his eyes.

He hadn’t lied to Nigel when he had said he wanted to go to bed. But his skin felt odd. Uncomfortable. Like he had picked up something filthy but hadn’t been able to wash his hands for hours. He hoped a shower would help with the feeling.

And despite sending Nigel away for the night, Adam already missed him. But Nigel had kept looking at him strangely. He assumed that Nigel was simply worried about him, but he seemed preoccupied with asking questions. Adam was tired of answering. Tired of trying to assure Nigel that he was okay. And that he was not mad.

The oddest question though, was when Nigel had asked if Adam was scared of him. He wasn’t sure why Nigel would think that. Adam had let him into the bathroom at Marty’s apartment. He had sought comfort in Nigel’s arms. He had tended to Nigel’s bleeding hand. He had walked home with Nigel and kissed him goodnight. Adam had never been scared of Nigel, and he didn’t think any of his behavior had suggested otherwise.

By the time Adam got out of the shower, his eyelids were drooping against his will. He dried off and hurried across the hall to the bedroom. As he walked to the dresser, he saw that there was a rumpled shirt lying on top of the neatly made bed. It was Nigel’s.

He went to the dresser and found a pair of pajama pants in a drawer, and he pulled them on. Then, he glanced over his shoulder. He closed the drawer and walked to the foot of the bed where he picked up the rumpled gray t-shirt. He held it up to his face and took a small sniff. It smelled like Nigel. He pulled it on and crawled into bed, burrowing beneath the blankets.

He was supposed to get up early. He and Nigel were supposed to meet and spend the day – the whole weekend – together. Nigel had insisted that Adam choose what they were going to do, and Adam had come up with a few ideas.

But as he lay in bed, thinking about his plans for the next two days, his stomach began to hurt. After the night he had had, he wasn’t sure he was up for an entire weekend of activities.


	4. Cancellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adam cancels plans over the phone, Nigel decides to visit Adam to get to the bottom of things.

The next morning, Nigel woke up early and got ready for the day. He wasn’t sure what Adam had planned, but knowing Adam, it would be something casual and quiet.

Nigel waited for Adam to call him, but by nine o’clock, he still hadn’t received a call. Nigel was an early riser, and Adam preferred to sleep in, but since they had made plans, Nigel assumed his puppy would be up earlier than normal. Nigel decided to give him a little more time. But when ten-thirty rolled around and Adam still hadn’t called, Nigel felt the nausea from the previous night return.

He found his phone on the coffee table and dialed Adam’s number. It rang a few times but went to voicemail. Nigel frowned but left a message.

“Hey, love, it’s me. Are we still doing something today? I’m excited to find out what you have in store for us. Give me a call.”

He ended the call and plopped down heavily on the couch. He sighed. The previous night had not been a good one. He had had a bad feeling the entire time, and he wished he had heeded it. But he hadn’t. And now he couldn’t rid himself of the sick feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to think about what it meant.

Twenty minutes later, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and smiled when he saw Adam’s name.

He answered, saying, “Morning, love.”

“Hi.” Short and quiet. Not his chipper self at all.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

Nigel’s stomach tightened painfully. “Adam, what’s going on?”

“I…”

Nigel waited, not really wanting to hear the answer. He was sure he already knew what it was.

“I don’t think I feel like going today.”

_There it was_. Nigel contained his sigh as he asked, “You don’t _feel_ like it? Are you sick?”

“No.”

Nigel didn’t know what to say. Adam wasn’t sick. Which meant that he was upset. Nigel felt his throat close up.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No.”

“Adam.”

“Yes?”

“Please, tell me the truth. It’s all right.”

“I am. I’m not upset with you.”

“You’re something at me.”

“What?”

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not,” Adam said in his matter-of-fact way. “I just don’t feel well.”

“You said you weren’t sick.”

“I’m not. But last night left me feeling anxious.”

“Oh.”

“I just think I need to stay inside today.”

“I could come over. We could stay inside together.”

“I need to stay inside by myself.”

Nigel closed his eyes. Several silent moments passed.

“Are you there?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Nigel whispered.

“Is that okay?”

_No_ , he wanted to say. He sighed. “Sure.”

“Okay. I’m going to go now.”

“Feel better, puppy.”

“Thanks. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Nigel muttered, and then he heard the line go quiet. Adam had hung up. Nigel dropped his phone on the couch cushion and rested his head back. He let out a sigh, feeling an uneasiness wash over him that he had never experienced before.

***

Adam spent the day inside as he told Nigel he would. He was uncomfortable and still feeling overwhelmed from the night before, and he didn’t feel like spending the day out and about. He wanted peace and quiet and the chance to fully recover from the overwhelming emotions of the party.

He hoped Nigel understood. He wasn’t sure that he did, though. Nigel had been upbeat when Adam first called him. But when Adam had canceled for the day, Nigel had suddenly gotten quieter. He had seemed less upbeat. Less excited. Adam felt badly about that. He hadn’t meant to disappoint Nigel, but he didn’t think he could take leaving his house.

He thought about calling Nigel back. He debated inviting him over to spend the day inside like Nigel had suggested. But he wasn’t sure he could do it. He still felt strange from the night before, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think on it. He was sure Nigel would have questions – the same questions he had asked the night before – and Adam didn’t yet know how to answer them. He decided against calling Nigel back. He needed to figure out his own thoughts and feelings before he could talk to Nigel about those things.

He thought that it might take him the rest of the weekend. If that were the case, he hoped that Nigel wouldn’t be too upset about Adam canceling two days in a row.

***

Nigel spent the entire Saturday doing nothing of consequence. He stayed in his apartment, mostly setting up camp on the living room couch. He stared at the television without really seeing it, and he made frequent trips to the kitchen to rummage in the refrigerator. He ate more than usual, trying to calm his nerves. By the end of the day, he felt sick and he was sure it wasn’t just from overeating.

When Sunday rolled around, he allowed himself to sleep in until eight. He didn’t have much energy and his nerves weren’t much better than they had been the day before. He didn’t think Adam would be up for whatever plans he had originally made, but he hoped the younger man would at least hang out with him for part of the day.

Nigel waited until ten to call Adam. But Adam didn’t answer. Nigel didn’t bother leaving a message. He lazed around his apartment for a couple of hours and tried calling again. Still, Adam didn’t answer. He tried to convince himself that the puppy had slept in late, but he wasn’t so sure.

Nigel spent the next several hours in the same fashion as he had spent his Saturday. But during his fifth trip to the refrigerator, he decided he had waited long enough for Adam to come to him. He bypassed the kitchen and headed for the front door instead.

By the time he reached Adam’s apartment, it was nearly seven o’clock in the evening. He jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. He half-expected Adam not to answer, just as he hadn’t answered Nigel’s calls. But after only a few seconds, the door swung inward.

“Hey,” Nigel said, forcing a smile. Adam was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and he was barefoot.

“Hi,” Adam said gently. He clung to the edge of the door.

“I just thought I’d come by and see if you wanted to hang out.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned a little.

Nigel’s stomach seized at that. “Adam, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Adam.”

“Yes?”

“Please tell me.”

Adam sighed and opened the door a little more.

Nigel hesitated and then stepped inside. Adam closed the door.

“You’re not still overwhelmed from Friday night, are you?”

Adam shook his head.

“What is it, then? Are you afraid of me?”

“No, I’m not afraid of you,” Adam said, sounding a little annoyed. Nigel was surprised when Adam stepped forward and took both of his hands.

“What, then?” Nigel asked.

“You said you didn’t want to do things like that anymore.”

Nigel sighed and let his gaze fall to the hardwood floor at his feet. Images of pummeling Brett’s face flashed through his mind. “I don’t.”

“But you did.”

Nigel nodded. “I know.” Then, he looked up at Adam again and said, “But I wasn’t just being an asshole. I was trying to defend you. _Protect_ you.”

Adam frowned. “Right.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You went overboard.”

Nigel nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “And now you’re afraid of me.”

Adam sighed heavily. “I’m not _afraid_ of you. I’m not even upset that you were trying to help me.”

“So, what then?”

“You said you didn’t want to do those things anymore. But then there you were, doing exactly those things. And you were doing them for me. _Because_ of me.”

“That’s the only reason I _would_ do that now.”

“But that’s not good.”

“Why?”

“Because those things are not good. And you claimed you wanted to stop. That you want to change. And then you’re doing _that_ for me. I can’t be good for you if I’m the reason that you slip back into your old habits.”

“No, Adam. You _are_ good for me.”

Adam shook his head. “How? If you’re willing to do the things you don’t want to do…for me…how am I good for you?”

Nigel shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Adam was perfect for him. If anything, Nigel felt he wasn’t good for Adam. But he was so surprised by Adam’s words that he didn’t know what to say.

“I can’t be good for you if I make you want to be the person you swore you didn’t want to be.”

“What are you saying?” Nigel whispered.

“Just that.”

Nigel searched Adam’s eyes. He didn’t feel like that was all Adam was saying. He felt like Adam was saying so much more. Like he was saying the exact thing Nigel didn’t want to hear. Nigel’s stomach ached and he felt his eyes begin to sting. His breath came out shaky and awkward. He felt sick and dizzy and completely overwhelmed. And somehow that all came out as anger.

Nigel let go of Adam’s hands and clenched his jaw. “So, maybe we shouldn’t be together then.”

Adam flinched. He dropped his gaze and furrowed his brow. The silence between them was so profound that Nigel heard his own blood pound in his ears.

Then, in a whisper, Adam said the two words Nigel didn’t want to hear. “Maybe not.”

Nigel’s throat closed to the point of discomfort. He took a step back, his eyes stinging in a way he wasn’t used to. “I guess we’re done then.” He didn’t wait for Adam to say anything more. He walked to the door and slipped through. He hurried down the steps and headed north, swiping at the tears that had trailed down his cheeks.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the night apart, dealing with their breakup.

When Nigel arrived at Marty’s apartment twenty minutes later, he didn’t feel any better than when he had left Adam’s. He knocked on the door but then thought about turning around and leaving before Marty answered. He had caused his best friend enough grief. He stepped back from the door and was about to turn when the door swung inward.

“Nigel, hey.”

Nigel stopped. “Hey.”

Marty’s expression fell and his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Nigel shook his head. “Nothing.”

Marty stepped aside. “Come inside, man.”

Nigel hesitated, debating about whether to unload on Marty or not. But he was afraid to leave. He was afraid of what he might do if he left.

He sighed and stepped into the apartment. Marty closed the door behind him.

“What’s going on?”

Nigel shrugged, refusing to look at his friend. His eyes already burned, and he didn’t want to cry in front of him.

“Okay. Would you like something to drink?”

Nigel shook his head.

“Eat?”

“No, thanks.”

“Did you already eat?”

Nigel shook his head again.

“And you’re not hungry?”

“I don’t think I can eat.”

“Okay, now I _know_ something’s wrong.” Marty stood still and watched Nigel.

Nigel ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he said, “Adam and I broke up.”

“Oh, shit,” Marty uttered. “Come sit down, man.”

They walked to the living room where Nigel took a seat on the couch. Marty sat in the recliner nearby.

“What happened?”

Nigel looked at him. “What do you think?”

“Friday night?”

Nigel nodded.

“What did he say?”

“He said he’s not good for me.”

Marty furrowed his brow. “Why would he think that?”

“Because he’s the reason I went back into my old ways.” Nigel sighed. “Those were his words, anyway.”

“I’m sorry, man.”

Nigel nodded.

“What did you say to him?”

“I didn’t know what to say. That’s not what I was expecting. I thought he was afraid of me or something, but then he came out with that.”

“And then he ended it?”

“Yeah. Well. Not really.”

“What do you mean?”

Nigel sighed and rested his head back. He suddenly felt exhausted. “He said that he wasn’t good for me and gave me that reason why. So I asked what that meant. He said it meant just what he said, but it seemed like so much more.” He shook his head. “Maybe I was just reading too much into it. But it freaked me out which of course turned to anger, and I said that maybe we shouldn’t be together then.”

“What did he say?”

“He said ‘maybe not.’” Nigel shook his head, sighing. “I’m sorry, Marty. I really shouldn’t be bringing all this down on you. I think I’ve done enough to you already.”

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s not a—Nigel, wait. Where are you going?”

Nigel was on his feet, headed to the door. A moment later, Marty caught up with him and gently grabbed his arm.

“Hey, it’s all right, man. It’s not a problem.”

Nigel twisted his arm free and turned away as his eyes began to sting all over again. “Shit,” he muttered, covering his face with a hand. “This is fucking embarrassing.”

“Come here, you big baby.” Marty grabbed his arm and winked, pulling him close.

“Fuck off,” Nigel said, leaning into him. Nigel managed to contain himself until Marty began to rub his back. Then, he felt his body shudder as tears squeezed from his eyes. “Damn it.”

“It’s all right,” Marty said gently.

When Nigel collected himself a few minutes later, he pulled back and quickly wiped at his face. “I’m such a fucking pussy.”

Marty chuckled. “Love will do that.”

Nigel looked at him and furrowed his brow. “Love?” Nigel and Adam hadn’t even said that to each other yet.

Marty smirked. “You wouldn’t be so damn heartbroken if you weren’t in love with him.”

Nigel let his gaze drop as he thought about that. As he thought about how oddly amazing Adam had always made him feel. About how much he enjoyed his time with Adam. And about the fact that that’s nearly all he ever wanted to do.

But then his chest began to ache, and he forced all of those thoughts from his mind.

“Come on,” Marty said. “Let’s sit down.”

The two of them returned to the living room and took their previous seats.

“You’re staying here tonight, right?”

Nigel looked up. He hadn’t considered it. “That’s not necessary.”

Marty waved a hand. “It’s cool. We’ll get some food. Maybe take a night off from the alcohol, though.”

“Oh, God,” Nigel said, putting his head back. “Alcohol sounds amazing.”

Marty smiled.

They ordered Chinese food to be delivered and, despite Nigel’s craving for alcohol, they both stuck to soda and water. By the time Marty made up a bed for him on the couch, Nigel was so overwhelmed with emotions that he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt.

Of course he was sad that he and Adam had broken up. Just thinking about it made him ache in ways he didn’t know he could. But having someone to talk to about it – and cry embarrassingly on – had put his nerves at ease a little bit. No matter how much of a fucking pussy that made him look like.

But he went to bed wondering what Adam was up to. Wondering if he was as upset as Nigel was. Wondering if the two of them could ever find a way to work things out.

And as exhausted as he was that night, Nigel didn’t sleep.

***

As Nigel left the apartment, Adam felt weird. Uncomfortable. His throat felt tight, like he might choke at any moment. And his eyes stung as they filled with tears. He hadn’t meant for the breakup to happen. He hadn’t wanted that at all. But he wasn’t sure how to fix it.

The party on Friday night had been a horrible idea. Nigel wanted to go, and he seemed to want Adam with him, no matter how many times he said that Adam – that they _both_ – didn’t have to go. But Adam was afraid that if he said no, Nigel would decide not to go either, and Adam didn’t want that. Of course, he would prefer to spend the night alone with Nigel, but he thought that Nigel needed time to do things that he wanted to do as well. So as not to keep Nigel from something he wanted to do, Adam had agreed to go to the party with him.

Then, things went wrong. Nigel was forced to come to Adam’s rescue. And he was forced to do something he had claimed he didn’t want to do ever again. Adam had been bothered by that. Not by the fact that Nigel had beaten up the guy who had pushed himself on Adam. But that Nigel was forced to be the person he didn’t want to be – and on Adam’s behalf.

Adam didn’t like that. But when he had brought it up with Nigel, the older man had seemed upset by it. And before Adam knew it, Nigel had suggested that they shouldn’t be together. Adam wasn’t sure how it had gotten to that point, but he had heard himself agreeing. Or, at least, not _disagreeing_.

It wasn’t that Adam actually thought they shouldn’t be together. He didn’t think that at all. He had never thought that, and he certainly didn’t _want_ that. But Nigel had been angry and when Adam didn’t disagree, Nigel had stormed out. It had all happened so quickly, and Adam didn’t know what to do.

So he chose to let Nigel go.

He hoped the older man would calm down and come back, but he doubted it. Nonetheless, Adam decided to spend the night on the couch, just in case.

But he couldn’t sleep. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and lay down. He turned on the tv but kept it low. He wanted background noise – something about that made him feel less alone – but he didn’t pay much attention to what was on.

But when Adam was still wide awake after the third show had finished, he sat up. Sighing, he got to his feet and went to the bedroom. He walked to the bed and sat down on the side nearest the door.

Nigel’s side.

The two of them didn’t live together, but they spent several nights a week sleeping over. And whenever Nigel stayed at Adam’s place, he always slept on the side nearest the door. Adam pulled the blankets back and burrowed beneath them. He settled onto Nigel’s side of the bed and rolled onto his side. His cheek was against the coolness of the pillow, and he could smell Nigel’s scent in the fabric. He inhaled deeply and then sighed. His eyes began to sting again.

Adam’s phone chirped and he fished it out of his back pocket. He didn’t even look at the caller ID before he answered.

“Nigel?”

Silence. And then a gentle voice said, “No, it’s Charlotte.”

“Oh.” Adam sighed. Charlotte was a woman he knew from work. She had only started there a few months earlier, and the two of them had spent a little time together outside of work. Nigel had sworn that she was interested in Adam in a romantic way, but Adam didn’t think so. 

“Is this a bad time?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay.” She paused. “Are you all right?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nigel and I—” He stopped, unsure that he could admit aloud that they had broken up. “We had a fight.”

“Oh, Adam. I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I do anything?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” she said. “Well, if you change your mind and need anything, just give me a call, all right?”

“All right.”

“Feel better.”

“Thanks.”

They ended the call and Adam set his phone on the nightstand. Then, he pulled the blanket up over his head and let the sobs take over his whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many broken hearts. < / 3
> 
> One chapter to go.


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel wakes up early and walks to Adam's place, determined to make up with him. But when he arrives, he is unpleasantly surprised at what he finds.
> 
> (Final chapter!)

Nigel awoke the next day feeling entirely drained. It was a similar feeling to when he would awaken with a hangover after drinking so many beers the night before that he lost count and passed out. Except he hadn’t had any alcohol. And it wasn’t a hangover. And somehow, it actually felt so much worse.

He sat up on the couch – his makeshift bed for the night. He scrubbed his palms over his face and rested his head back. He had thought the night before would have been the worst of it. The feeling of utter heartbreak when they had ended things. But he could feel it – that had just been the beginning.

Most mornings, Nigel awoke to Adam by his side. Oftentimes, snuggled up _against_ his side, with his arm draped over Nigel’s waist. But not that morning. And possibly not any morning ever again.

“Shit,” Nigel muttered. He didn’t understand how it had happened. He knew he had fucked up when he beat the shit out of the guy who had tried to force himself on Adam. He knew he had taken it too far. But he was aware he had messed up and that he had made a mistake. And he was willing to fix it.

He didn’t want to be that person, and even though he had slipped up, he didn’t think that meant he was still the same person he had always been. It didn’t mean that he hadn’t changed. Of course he had changed. He _knew_ he had changed. He thought Adam knew that too. Hell, Adam was a big reason _why_ he had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time.

So he was confused. He didn’t understand how Adam could possibly think that he wasn’t good for Nigel. He was the _best thing_ for Nigel, in Nigel’s opinion. If he didn’t have Adam, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Adam had become such a huge part of his life in the short time they had known each other. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility of it ending. And certainly not so soon.

He didn’t want that.

He didn’t want that at all.

He needed to see Adam. To talk to him. To try to work things out. Nigel got to his feet and pulled his pants on over his boxers. He tugged his shirt on and found his shoes and socks. He was nearly finished with his second shoe when Marty walked into the room.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah.”

“Going home or…?”

Nigel shook his head. “Going to see Adam. This is making me crazy.”

“Good. You should talk to him.”

“That’s the plan.” Nigel finished with his shoes and got to his feet. He looked at Marty. Then, he smirked and let his eyes flit away. “Hey, thanks for letting me stay. And…”

Marty lifted his eyebrows.

Nigel sighed. “For letting me be a big fucking pussy.”

Marty chuckled. “Anytime.”

They said goodbye and Nigel left the apartment. He hurried towards Adam’s place, jogging for several blocks until he got winded. Adam’s apartment came into view less than fifteen minutes after leaving Marty’s place. Nigel was across the street. There were a few people out, but the sidewalks were not nearly as busy as they would be much later in the day. It was only an hour past dawn and the brownstones were cast in the soft, golden light of the early morning sun.

Nigel doubted Adam was awake yet, but that didn’t matter. He might be annoyed by being woken up so early, but Nigel would make it up to him.

As he started across the street, he noticed a petite young woman walking down the sidewalk. She had nearly black hair and a sort of indie-urban style, and she turned to walk up the steps that led to Adam’s front door.

Nigel stopped in the middle of the street.

The woman knocked on the door, clutching the strap of her messenger bag as she waited. Then, the door swung inward and Adam appeared in the doorway.

Nigel’s heart leapt into his throat. He tried to convince himself that it was a mistake. That the woman had the wrong address and Adam would send her away. But he didn’t. In fact, he did quite the opposite.

Adam stepped aside, and the woman entered. Nigel took a step forward, debating about what to do. But then the door to the apartment closed, and Nigel’s stomach seized with nausea. He thought he would be sick, right there, in the middle of the street.

_Honk!_

Nigel started and turned to see a taxi stopped in the middle of the street, mere inches from where he stood.

Tears stung his eyes as he turned around. He walked back to the sidewalk across the street from Adam’s apartment and stood still. He wanted to wait to see what happened. He wanted to see how long she stayed. How she looked when she left the apartment – would she be disheveled or look dreamy-eyed and satisfied?

Nigel’s throat closed up at the thought. He couldn’t wait around. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t think he could take it. He couldn’t take knowing. He couldn’t take seeing either one of them again so soon, knowing just how much time they had spent together in Adam’s apartment. And as painful as it was, Nigel forced his legs to move. He forced himself to turn and walk. And to keep walking until he reached the subway. Then, he caught the train home.

As much as he hated to admit it – and hated it even more to think about it – it seemed as though his relationship with Adam was truly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. What a horribly sad ending for these two! But I promise I already have the next fic written & it will be posted soon. Please don't be mad at me, lovelies. XD <333
> 
> *The sequel to this fic can be found here: [Stars Unaligned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9664106/chapters/21831533)*


End file.
